


#58: "Dream"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [78]
Category: Inception
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: You learn a lot about someone from their dreams





	#58: "Dream"

You can learn a lot about someone from their dreams. Not only the images or the scenarios, but the places, the faces - the architecture, essentially.

Dom’s dreams work too much from memory, for example, even before the messiness with Mal. Yusuf, who is entirely too tactile, is almost always too much affected by the things that he’s feeling outside the dream. Ariadne, with that typical flush of youthful excitement they all used to have, but have largely grown out of, puts a whimsical _unreality_ into everything (and it’s nearly given them all away, a few times) and Arthur’s methodical, but a little bit greedy; he puts patterns everywhere, hard lines and beautiful trappings, like expressionist paintings and gold inlay.

As for Eames, well...his own dreams are soft-edged, and he’s rubbish with details, so everything seems to end up buried in sand, or snow.


End file.
